Alone
by DreamsForever
Summary: Well, it's for you to read so.. It's the 7'th year in Hogwarts, and changes are coming..
1. Blender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**A/N:** I must be honest and say that I haven't read all the 'Harry Potter' books, so I'm sorry for any 'mishaps' that I might do. Please forgive me (: I've got my inspiration from other stories and my little brother (who happens to be a big fan of JKR). btw. I don't have a beta yet, so if any grammar mistakes appear, forgive me as well:D And last, PLEASE review  I need some feedback!

**Chapter 1 – Blender- **

_So now it came down to this._

_This battle between the two of us, were finally coming to an end._

_How fascinating. And miserable. _

_The pretending was over now, for the both of us._

_Left me here alone to rot. No. Not alone._

_He was here with me. Breathing harshly in the corner of my dark bedroom. _

_The truth hit our hearts with its raw cruelty. Mocking us. Me._

_This could not be covered up with sassy insults towards each other. Or empty treads._

_We had crossed the point of no return. And there really was no return._

'Why are you still here?' My words echoed brutally against the walls.

The breathing stopped.

'I've always been her you know. In the dark, alone.' His eyes were gleaming in the corner. That I could see.

------------------------------------------2 months earlier-----------------------------------------------------------

'You're a prefect now Hermione! Be happy!' Harry was thrilled on her behave. She finally made it. A prefect.

'But so is_ he_.' She started picking on her sleeve, irritated.

Malfoy. That snake. They would share common room and bath together. Suddenly everything she had been excited about, all her hopes and expectations were vanished.

He had ruined everything. They shared a common hate towards each other, and they both knew it.

'Maybe he's changed. People DO change Mione...' He looked at her through his glasses, worried, because deep down he _had_ to know that Malfoys couldn't change. If not to the worse, and in Draco's case that could hardly be accomplished.


	2. Interruptions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**A/N:** So here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it:D Still no beta…:s hope its okay? Anyway, I'm hoping for a lot of reviews, and by the way thank you for those who left a review at the last chapter. They were appreciated!

Summary: _'Maybe he's changed. People DO change Mione...' He looked at her through his glasses, worried, because deep down he had to know that Malfoys couldn't change. If not to the worse, and in Draco's case that could hardly be accomplished. _

**Chapter 2** **Interruptions**

'Harry! He's Draco Malfoy for crying out loud! He DOESN'T change! I highly doubt that you believe that yourself?' Hermione was getting a bit upset about this conversation. Why was Harry of all people trying to defend that little prick!

'Hey, don't get angry at me Mione! I'm just trying to help here.' Maybe he was trying to help, but it sure as hell didn't work.

'Since when did you like Malfoy, Harry?' Her eyes were looking straight in Harrys. No mercy.

'Since never Hermione. And you of all people should know that. I'm just trying to make it easier for you to handle him, so don't take it out on me.' He spoke the truth, she could tell. And why was she getting all upset on Harry in this matter, he had nothing to do with this situation. Malfoy was the one guilty.

'Sorry... Don't know what got in to me… It's just that I have to see him every single day, and I actually have to spend time with him! I really can't stand him Harry, I hate him.'

'Yeah I know. But just come to me and Ron if he as much as touches you okay! I won't ever let him touch you Hermione.' He smiled at her like he always did. Sincere. Harry was always sincere. And brave and courageous. He always did the right thing no matter what, and she respected him deeply for that. No one could ever take his place.

After dinner, Hermione Ron and Harry went to the Gryffindor common room, to catch up on some reading.

'I honestly can't believe that we've only been here for one day, and already we've got homework in three classes!' Ron was pouting as he always did when something didn't go his way. _Typica_l, did Hermione think. _Now he's doing it again! Why is always being so childish? He's Ron, that's why._

He WAS childish, and that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much. He, Harry and herself. Perfect for each other. Everybody in the school knew that. Everybody who would just happen to see them together. No one could stop them if they just stood together. Always like that.

Always.

'I have to go now guys. Do your homework alright? For your own good.' She always ended up being like a teacher for them. Ron in particular.

'Hey! Where are you going Mione? We need your help with this you know. Please stay?' Now Ron was pouting adorably again.

'I really have to go Ron! I have to meet Malfoy about 'prefect-stuff'. I can help you tomorrow morning okay?' She really didn't want to go, but she didn't exactly have a choice.

'But what about after the meeting? Can't you come back there?' He just never stopped! Just like a little child who just wouldn't take no for an answer.

'I would like to have a shower after the meeting, and then go to bed Ron, if you must know! Now I have to go. Bye guys, see you in the morning!' She waved goodbye to the two buys, and left in the cosy room a hurry.

'For a minute there I actually thought you weren't going to make it. But then I remembered who you were. A little miss goody good. And they always show up when they're supposed to.' Malfoy sat in the biggest chair there was in the common room. He sat with his back to her in a very nonchalant way, but then again, Malfoy _was_ a very nonchalant person.

'Don't start with me Malfoy! I'm too tired and I just want to get this over and done with.' She dropped her bag besides the couch, next to where _he_ was sitting.

'Right mudblood, but I'm not that tired yet so maybe I'll just _start with you_ anyway!' He turned his head slightly in Hermiones direction while talking. She could see that there was a stupid smirk on his lips.

'I warned you Malfoy! I'm serious! Let's just get on with this okay?'

'Uuuhh! The mudblood is giving me orders now!' He stood up from the chair in a smooth move, and walked towards Hermione.

'Just quit it Malfoy! We have work to do!' She was really starting to get irritated.

'Yes but you see, my work is elsewhere, with _someone_ else. So my suggestion is that you just leave my part here, and do your own part yourself, okay? No way I'm going to work with _you_.' He gave Hermione a disgusted look. God she hated when he did that! She just hated everything about him!

'Listen Malfoy! This isn't exactly my favourite situation either, but Dumbledore told us to do this, so we haven't got any choice!' But he was already on his way out the door.

'Shut your trap Granger! Just shut it alright! Have fun with your _work_.' And with the slam of a door, Hermione was now left alone with the work. She left some papers on the table for Malfoy, and went to the bathroom.

_Like he's even going to read the papers on the table. True Malfoy style! I knew he couldn't have changed. He won't ever. _ She started filling up the big bathtub in the middle of the bathroom. It was marble. Beautiful, she thought. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door.

_Him_.


End file.
